1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a net jointing structure having a pair of knitted net adapters for use in coupling or jointing net ends together by means of a sliding clasp fastener.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are certain instances where it is necessary to joint two or more nets together so as to provide an elongate combination net. For example, it is customary in the round haul net fishery for a pair of fishing boats to carry identical halves of a round haul net, respectively, and then interconnect the net halves at a fishing ground. The conventional practice of coupling and uncoupling the net halves together has been to knot and unknot the confronting edges of the halves. This procedure is however an extremely tedious and time-consuming task.
In order to solve the foregoing problem, a net jointing structure has been proposed which has a sliding clasp fastener for separably jointing or coupling a pair of nets together (U.S. Ser. NO. 665,707 filed Mar. 11, 1976).
According to another net jointing structure (U.S. Ser. No. 727,797 filed Sept. 29, 1976 and now U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,868), the details of a warp-knitted net fabric have been disclosed. The present invention relates specifically to an improvement over the warp-knitted net jointing structure of the later application.